Two and Two
by Otakuchan88
Summary: Breawna and Mariah are two sisters living their high school lives ladidah one day they meet the vargas brothers. Will love blossom through this interesting turn in an average life? Set in this world. Friends come from Naruto. Love interests come from Hetalia. OC x N. Italy, OC x S. Italy. Also I threw in a little bit of bleach. My first crossover; i'd appreciate really reviews :D
1. Meet the Vargas brothers

**Two and Two**

**A.N. Yay! Okay this is my first Hetalia FF! So one Sunday I go to church and during sacrament meeting, my Bishop announces that a new family has moved into our ward. Guess whom? A certain Italian family with two sons named Lovino, and Feliciano. Yay! Again, will romance blossom between us? Oh yeah and the romance is supposed to blossom like so:**

**Lovino x Mariah- (my older sis)**

**Feliciano x Me**

*Beep…Beep…Bee-* Breawna slammed her hand down on the snooze button and curled over in bed to catch a few more z's before she had to get up. It felt like just a second but the next thing she knew her alarm was going off again and she had to turn it off and get ready. She growled as she got up from bed. "Oh well; Mom would've just come in sooner or later and woke me up anyway." she said to herself. She then proceeded to make her way to the bathroom. To her dismay and slight annoyance, she found the door locked. She knocked loudly adding a "Hurry up!" for good measure because the bathroom hogger didn't know how badly she had to pee. Her older sister Mariah then opened the door and exited wearing a robe and a towel on her head. Breawna frowned as she pushed past her and shut the door.

After Breawna finished her business in the bathroom and brushed her teeth, she went to her room to curl her hair. She had decided to dress cute. "I may be going to church but there might be someone I want to impress," She thought to herself. Once everyone was ready, the family drove to the church building and got there just as sacrament meeting was starting.

Bishop Henson stood and greeted everyone before beginning the announcements; Mariah and Breawna didn't really pay much attention to this part, Breawna looked to be staring off into space whereas Mariah attempted to keep an attentive demeanor but she was honestly not in it. What did catch both girls attention however, and apparently the entire congregation as everyone seemed to perk up and look around at this announcement was, "Also, brothers and sisters, we have a new family that just moved into our ward; that's Brother and Sister Vargas with their two sons Romano and Feliciano. Would the family please stand so we can all see your handsome and beautiful faces?" The bishop said with a smile. The so-called Vargas family stood and many people turned in their seats to get a better look including Mariah and Breawna. He continued with, "All those who would like to welcome the Vargas's into our ward family please do so with the raising of the right hand…, thank you." The Bishop nodded to say that they could sit and they carried on with the rest of their sacrament meeting.

**~Mariah's POV~**

"…brothers and sisters, we have a new family that just moved into our ward; that's Brother and Sister Vargas with their two sons Romano, and Feliciano…" I sat up just a little straighter at this announcement and turned around to look back at the new people that were now part of our ward family. What I saw quite pleased me. The father was fairly handsome and looked to be around his late thirties, his wife was very beautiful and looked fairly young to me; but what caught my eye the most was their two sons. _"Wow…..what beautiful brown eyes;" _was the first thing that caught my eye. He was the taller of the two and had dark chocolate brown hair with a strange curl that jutted out and stuck out in a defying gravity feat. _"He's pretty cute." _I admitted to myself with a shrug and I also noticed the almost invisible but slight frown on his face, _"Okay I take my previous comment back…very cute" _I noticed the shorter of the two brothers was basically the polar opposite of the taller. _"He must be the younger brother," _I guessed taking into consideration that he was slightly shorter and had a less mature face. He was smiling brightly. He had auburn colored hair and not unlike his brother, a curl that jutted out in the same fashion except his came out to the right of his head. He was cute too but not the type of cute that I had used to describe his brother. He was the type of cute that I would use to describe my little sister Bre. _"I wonder how old they are….I hope at least one of them is in my class or maybe…my age."_ I smirked to myself and turned around to face forward just as my little sister was. We met eyes for a second and shared a little giggle betwixt ourselves.

**~Breawna's POV~**

"Also, brothers and sisters, we have a new family that just moved into our ward…" I perked up immediately and like everyone else shifted my gaze around the chapel to get a look at the new folks. "…that's Brother and Sister Vargas with their two sons Romano and Feliciano…" I turned around just as they stood. _"Ooh, Vargas. They must be Italian." _I thought to myself as I took in the sight. Who I assumed to be the father looked to be around his late thirties, his wife looked very young but she was most likely the same age as him. They did indeed have two sons. They were quite a sight. _"He's the taller of the two, so he must be the older brother and the cute one; I mean the shorter must be the younger brother." _I further mused. The, what I assumed to be, younger had these adorable shining auburn orbs for eyes, beautiful brownish-red hair, and a cute curl protruding out and to the right of his head. When their family sat down, I turned back around and shared a knowing glance with Mariah along with a few giggles.

**~Norm POV~**

The rest of sacrament meeting carried out quickly for Mariah and Breawna what with their thoughts of the Vargas boys, they excitedly waited for second hour when they could go to their classes. Sacrament meeting ended with a prayer as usual and Breawna hurriedly and excitedly made her way to her classroom in the left hall while Mariah made her way upstairs to her classroom. Mariah went into her classroom and sat down next to TenTen. "Tennie;" she squeed in greeting as she hugged her best friend. TenTen in turn laughed and squeed out, "Mariah!" They laughed and began their gabber of how their Saturdays went. Throughout their conversation, Neji had walked in and sat down in the chair next to TenTen. She smiled cheesily but kept on talking to her. "OMG! Did you see the new family that moved in?" Mariah asked excitedly. "I couldn't see very well; we got here late today so we had to sit in the back." She said with slight regret. "Well, anyways their older son was kawai!" Mariah squeed in a girly way. "Do you mean cute like 'awe' or cute like 'ooh I dig that'…" She didn't finish her sentence as the door opened and a member of the bishopric walked in leading the older of the Vargas boys. "This is the 16-17 class right?" He asked. Neji nodded "Yes, sir." "Alrighty then, this is Romano Vargas, he'll be in your class from now on." He said with a smile as he ditched Romano at the door and exited. Romano who had been frowning gave an awkward smile and a, "Ciao." He then silently sat one chair away from Mariah who silently thanked the heavens. Breawna who had made her way to her class got there somewhat early and the next person to enter was Hinata, followed by Sakura. As was the normal, the girls always arrived to class earlier than the boys so they spent what little time they had talking amongst themselves. They had barely gotten to the subject of how much they were looking forward to spring break when the door opened and Sister Vargas poked her head in. "Hello, is this the 14-15 class?" "Yes ma'm." they answered simultaneously. She smiled warmly and opened the door further to reveal the younger Vargas boy standing there rather nervously. His nervousness seemed to melt away when he noticed girls occupied the classroom at the moment. "Ciao ladies, I'm Feliciano Vargas." He gave a cute smile. Breawna inwardly squeed. "H-Hello, I'm Breawna." She said rather shyly along with a slight blush. Sakura eyed her knowingly with a slight smirk and said "Hey, I'm Sakura." Hinata smiled as well and introduced herself. He entered the classroom and his mother left the class unnoticed. He took a seat in-between Sakura and Breawna and began to chatter about pasta.

Meanwhile in Mariah's class, Itachi had entered and taken his usual seat in the corner next to Neji. Their teacher entered presently and they started their class with a prayer given by Neji. Back in Breawna's class Naruto and Sasuke had come in late as usual Sasuke rather rudely made his way to where Feliciano sat and said, "Excuse me, but you're kind of sitting in my seat."

"Oh, mi dispiace. Sorry, I'll move." Feliciano then got up and sat down on the opposite side of Breawna. Who frowned and looked at Sasuke, "That was rude." She said bluntly. Naruto who had sat down next to Hinata butted in, "Ya, what the heck Sasuke you just got to make a bad first impression huh?!" Sasuke in turn rolled his eyes at Naruto then turned to Feliciano, "Sorry, no hard feelings it's just I always sit here next to Sakura." Sakura blushed. Their teacher came in and they started their class with a prayer given by Naruto since he, always loved talking, as was the teacher's reasoning.

Both classes were given a lesson about Nephi and how courageous he was. They talked about how they could be like Nephi: diligent and obedient and not like Laman and Lemuel, who always murmured against Nephi and their father Lehi. Mariah's class ended with a prayer given by TenTen. Breawna's ended with a prayer given by a stuttering Hinata. The girls in the 14-15 class made their way upstairs to young women, the two from the 16-17 class simply made their way across the hall. The rest of everyone's Sunday was enjoyable and the next day Monday, they would have to go to seminary and school like normal.

**A.N. so like i totally posted this mostly for me and mah big sis. Haha, yeah idk i guess i don't care if you review or not (unless you're Mariah YOU'DBETTERREVIEWYAHEAR!) other than that, whatevs! XD heehee Toodles!**


	2. Monday

**A.N. So i just want to mention some of the other pairings that'll appear in this fic also. They are:**

**Naruto: Naruto x Hinata**

** Sakura x Sasuke**

** Neji x Tenten**

**Mon. Morning**

Mariah and Breawna were in the car on their way to seminary. It was slightly foggy and their Mom commented on its affect on her driving with a humorous, "I can't see!" to which both daughters replied with a giggle. "Hey so do you think it'll rain anytime soon this week?" Breawna asked Mariah as they made their way from the car towards the double door entrance of the seminary building. "Hmm, IDK? I hope so though." She said with a grin. "Well I don't!" Breawna stated with a slight frown, "Don't get me wrong you know I love the rain as much as the next gal but rain means frizzy hair and frizzy hair means no looking cute at school." "True." Mariah agreed. They then parted ways going down separate hallways, towards separate classrooms. "Breawna!" a voice called out from nowhere getting her attention. Breawna jumped and turned around tensely and cautiously. To her relief it was just Sakura sitting on the stairs lazily. "Ha! You should've seen your face! You were like, so scared." She laughed then winked with a smile. Breawna rolled her eyes but returned the smile. "Gosh! You're such a creeper!"

Meanwhile Mariah had gotten to her class fairly early. TenTen came in next though. "Hey Tennie!" she smiled greeting her. TenTen smiled and then sat down facing Mariah with a serious expression. "I need your opinion." "Hm, is this another one of your Neji crises?" Mariah said with a smirk. Tennie pouted but continued, "Yes I just," she sighed "he sends mixed signals. One minute he's totally open with his feelings for me, and the next it's just plain, boring, everyday, Neji. Complete with one-worded answers and emotions I just can't read." "Well, when he's completely open with you, that's when he's at his most vulnerable. Nobody likes being vulnerable all the time especially guys, they're too prideful. If he gets into his normal 'everyday' mode, just accept it. That's his sense of security." Mariah ended with a warm smile. TenTen sighed with relief, "Gosh, thanks Mariah, you help me to feel at ease." Mariah chuckled, "No problem, besides, what're best friends for?"

In Breawna's seminary classroom, Hinata had finally gotten there. They were standing outside the room by the stairs chatting. They were interrupted when the classroom door opened and Sasuke poked his head out; looked right, then left, and then looked at the girls and said "We're starting." Before poking his head back in and closing the door. Breawna raised an eyebrow at his strange antics but shrugged and said, "Well you guys go on I'm gonna go to the bathroom." "Do you want us to go with you?" Hinata asked. "Nah, that's alright." Sakura and Hinata then went into the classroom and Breawna turned and walked back down the hall towards the ladies' room. She entered and messed with her hair a little, tousling it while looking in the mirror. Then she put on some chap stick and exited. As she made her way to her classroom, she walked past the double door entrance to the building just as the Vargas boys walked in. Romano was wearing a red v-neck shirt with a black hooded jacket that was unzipped he wore black jeans and black/white converse. He had the earpieces of what she assumed to be an I-pod in his ears and walked with his hands in his pockets past her and down the hallway. Feliciano was wearing a dark green, long sleeved sweater shirt with dark-wash jeans and green vans. _He looks so cute! _Breawna thought to herself as he walked semi-behind her. "Ciao, um, forgive me. I don't remember your name." he said sheepishly. Breawna smiled, "its Breawna." "It's cute." He said with a smile as well. Breawna blushed, "Oh, thanks." They entered the classroom together.

**~Mariah's POV~**

I sat in class waiting as the teacher prepared herself and we also waited for more people to come. So far, it was just Itachi, TenTen and I. That's when Neji entered the room and sat down next to TenTen. She smiled at him and we both greeted him with a, "Good morning Neji." He replied with a good morning. I shifted in my seat as our teacher, Sis. Lester began opening exercises. She chose Itachi to say the opening prayer and me to say the thought and then told us that the opening hymn would be on page 214. We began to sing the hymn and as usual, it was just Sis. Lester, TenTen and I singing while Neji and Itachi sat there silently. After Itachi finished saying the prayer, I stood up and began to say the thought; "In Ether 12:4 it says-" I was interrupted when the door opened and Romano Vargas walked in! He walked in and made his way silently across the room and to the empty seat next to Itachi. "Um, in Ether 12:4 it says, Wherefore whoso believeth in God with a surety hope for a better world, yea, even a place at the right hand of God, which hope cometh of faith, maketh an anchor to the souls of men, which would make them sure and steadfast, always abounding in good works, being led to glorify God." I then went on to explain the meaning of the scripture and the promise within it ending with an amen. After which I sat down. _"Oh my gosh. I-it's him. He's in my class."_

**~Normal POV~**

After Mariah had sat down Sis. Lester thanked her for the thought and then turned toward Romano. "Well, hello. I've never seen you before. Are you new to the class;" she asked with a chuckle and a warm smile. Romano gave an awkward smile before replying, "Oh yeah. I um, just moved here." Sister Lester laughed, "Oh alright then. I'm Sis. Lester; uh and you are?" "I'm Lovino Vargas; but I guess you can all me Romano." He said. "Romano is your…" Sister Lester began. "Middle name." Romano finished her statement. "Oh, well welcome to the class Romano, if you don't have any scriptures I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind sharing his." Sister Lester said. Romano turned slowly in his seat to see Itachi sitting next to him with his hand outstretched. Romano shook it and Itachi said, "Nice to officially meet you." Romano smiled and nodded and Sister Lester began the lesson.

When Breawna had walked into seminary with Feliciano, Naruto had greeted them loudly as usual. "Hey, Bre! Oh and hey Feliciano!" Breawna smiled, "Good morning everyone." Feliciano also smiled, a little shyly but said good morning as well. Their seminary teacher Sister Appelaya immediately noticed that Feliciano was new and told him he could share scriptures with Breawna. Breawna was so happy she couldn't stop smiling. At the end of seminary, Breawna exited the room with Hinata and Sakura and congregated in the hall by the double door entrance. Feliciano walked past and Breawna stopped him, "Oh, um Feliciano!" He turned and answered, "Si?" Breawna smiled before going on, "Um sorry, this is kind of a random question but, what high school do you go to?" "Oh, fratello and I are going to valley view." He replied. Breawna's smile grew, "Oh! Well so are we! See you there." "Oh, okay I guess I will see you there." Feliciano said. Just then, Romano walked up. "Oh hi fratello! How was your class?" Romano raised an eyebrow at all the girls but answered nonetheless, "It was alright. Come on eh, I don't want to be late." And with that, the Vargas boys exited the building. Naruto and Sasuke who had been standing nearby approached the group. "Another Monday huh?" Sasuke said depressingly. "There just isn't enough time in the weekend." Sakura said. "Yeah, I know what you guys mean." Breawna agreed while Hinata and Naruto just nodded. Then Itachi walked up, "Come on little brother." He said. "I'm coming," Sasuke said as he half jogged to catch up to Itachi who was halfway out the door. "Well I guess I should go and not keep my mom waiting," Naruto said with a cheesy grin. "S-see you at school Naruto," Hinata said as he walked away. Right then Mariah, TenTen and Neji walked up. "Hey," TenTen said in greeting. Breawna, Sakura, and Hinata smiled in response. The group made their way out the door branching off to their cars. TenTen gave Sakura a ride to school and Mariah and Breawna's mom gave Hinata and Neji a ride to school because Hinata's dad, Neji's uncle, was already at work around that time. They made it to school and Breawna went to the c-wing with Hinata to go to their lockers. Mariah had said that they would meet up later by the library in the a-wing.

As they walked to the c-wing, Breawna decided to strike up a conversation. "So Hinata, you still have that mad crush on Naruto huh;" she asked. Hinata bushed, "Oh is it obvious?" She asked with worry. "Mm, kind of. But that's okay; boys are too clueless to notice. Are you gonna tell him when you both turn sixteen?" Breawna asked. They had stopped at Hinata's locker first. Hinata opened her mouth to reply but was beat to it when a certain loud-mouthed blonde said, "Gonna tell who what when you both turn 16?" "Ack!" Breawna exclaimed while jumping from being startled. "N-Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed while turning bright red and looking as if she were about to faint. Breawna smacked Naruto playfully on the head before saying, "Jeez! Don't sneak up on people like that! You nearly gave poor Hinata a heart attack!" "Oh gosh I'm sorry Hinata!" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh w-well, it's alright Naruto." She said softly with some red still glazing her cheeks. Breawna decided to leave the two of them alone so quickly exclaimed, "Oh jeez! I just remembered there's something I have to do" before rushing off to her locker with a small smirk plastered on her face. She had finally turned and faced forward just in time to see Feliciano and collide with him. He dropped nearly all his textbooks in the collision and immediately began apologizing. "Oh it isn't your fault!" Breawna said quickly as she began helping pick up his textbooks. He looked up when he recognized her voice and right as their eyes met their hands touched the same book. His rested on top of hers and they stayed like that for what felt like hours to them both but was in reality seconds. Breawna blinked herself out of her trance and said, "Err, I… uh gosh I'm real sorry about that." She picked up his book and they both stood. She handed it to him and he took it, but he still didn't quite seem all there. "Grazie." He replied. "You're welcome," Breawna blushed, "I guess I'll see you around." He smiled at her and said, "Si. See you later then Breawna."

Mariah stood outside of the library waiting for Breawna Many people were exiting and entering the library but one person exiting caught her eye. He was carrying a stack of books and a schedule. "Hey Romano," she greeted. "Huh," he said as he turned toward Mariah, "oh! Hey Mariah!" She smiled, "So I see you just got your classes." Romano nodded, "Yah. Hey do you know where locker 24 is?" Mariah thought, "Wow you got a good one all the way in the front. Yah, um, it's this way." She led him to the front of the school where the corridor ended. She scanned the lockers until she said, "it's that one," while pointing. He succeeded in opening it and dropping his load of books in before looking over his schedule and pulling out the books that he needed. "So if you don't mind me asking, what classes do you have," Mariah asked slightly shyly. He raised an eyebrow but still answered her question, "Well I have second lunch so for first period I have P.E. then for second period I have choir," he mumbled the last part but Mariah cut in excitedly. "Oh! You mean Madrigals. So do I," she was very much excited now. "Seriously. So if you don't mind me asking, how is it? I was in the highest choir class at my old school so I might be a little bias." Mariah thought for a while, "Well I think you'll like it. Are you a tenor?" "Yah, actually I am. How'd you know?" Romano said; he now wore a smile on his face. "Hm, lucky guess." Mariah shrugged. That's when she realized that she should probably go back to the library. "I got to go, sorry. I guess I'll see you around Romano." She said as she turned and made her way back down the corridor toward the library. When Mariah got to the library, she giggled and couldn't stop smiling. Breawna walked up and was acting worse than Mariah was. "He t-touched my hand," she murmured dreamily, adding a, "he's still got adorable eyes…" Mariah raised an eyebrow at her little sister, "What's that?" "Hm," Breawna replied absentmindedly, "Never mind." Mariah sighed. Right then the bell rang and they had to go to class. Mariah hugged Breawna bye and headed to her first period English 2 class while Breawna headed to the girls' locker room for her first period P.E. class.


	3. Mariah's school day

**~Mariah's School Day~**

I entered my first period class, English. Not one of my favorite classes but still, required. I sat down at my desk and waited as more people entered the room. In this class the teacher had us sit in groups of four, my table consisted of myself, Itachi, a boy named Renji, and TenTen. I was fortunate to have some people I knew at my table let alone in the same class and we had grown to become used to each other. We had recently begun reading a book in class, which was good for me because if I had had to read it myself I would never get it done. As the audio recording of the book played on, I ripped a sheet of paper out of my notebook and scrawled on it excitedly before passing it to Itachi and nudging him to pass it to TenTen. Itachi smirked at me but passed the note on otherwise. I rolled my eyes back and waited for TenTen to read it and reply. She opened it slowly and replied while at the same time stealthily tossing it on my desk right when the teacher had her back turned. Renji who had been sitting there looking extremely bored now watched our exchange with amusement. I opened it and read her response. I smirked and wrote back on the paper. I decided this time to pass the note to Renji so that he could give it to TenTen. He playfully acted as though he was going to open it and I kicked him under the table. He hissed and passed it to TenTen as if it had been on fire. I held in a laugh and watched as TenTen opened it and then exclaimed, "What!" The teacher suddenly "Shh-ed" her and we both cringed while Renji chuckled and Itachi smirked.

You would never guess who I bumped into this morning!

Who? O.o?

Romano Vargas

The next period, second, came much to my extreme delight. I entered the room and looked around expectantly for him but he wasn't there. I sat in my seat and my friend Janice greeted me. Right as the door opened letting in practically everyone else in the class I spotted the cute Italian making his way through the door with the rest of the crowd. I quickly ran a hand through my hair and tried to look as casual as possible. I noticed him scanning the small amount of people that were already seated. He smiled slightly when he saw me and then he approached with that cute smirk of his still on his face. "So this is the awesome Madrigals class you told me about?" he said. "W-well yes. We probably don't look like much but we are great once you hear us sing." I said trying to sound confident in my choir class. "Okay then bella. I'll take your word for it eh." He said smirk still in place as he walked away and sat with the boys. After he had sat down and was not facing me anymore I squeed and turned toward my friend Janice who was giving me the 'look'. "Who was that?" she teased. "Just a new boy. He moved here recently over the weekend and he's a tenor and he's Italian!" with each word I said my pitch increased. Janice laughed and then said, "Well, come on then here comes teach." I nodded and turned to sit properly in my seat. Class began and he started talking about different announcements and such, I honestly didn't pay much attention though. My complete attention was directed toward the cute Italian sitting with the tenors.

Third period was P.E. I had badminton with my friend Rukia. She was a short spunky kind of girl who had a fiery attitude but was for the most part very sweet. I dressed and then went to the gym as usual. I sat on the bleachers and the next thing I knew Rukia was bounding over with her extremely tall ginger boyfriend following behind at a more leisurely pace. She sat down and smiled at me before saying, "Hey Mariah! So I couldn't help but notice your huge smile on the way here and was wondering what was up." I tried my best to give her a confused look, "Whad'ya mean? I always smile." Rukia gave me a look that said, 'don't you try and lie to me because you suck at it'. I sighed, giving in and told her about Romano. I was a little uncomfortable though because her boyfriend was right there the whole time. "Oh my gosh that's amazing! Oh, just think, my Mariah having a huge crush on someone like this!" she said while playfully grabbing my head in an embrace. I laughed and pushed her off. "So what's this guy's name?" Ichigo, her boyfriend, asked suddenly. "Why?" I asked suddenly getting defensive. "It's none of your business anyway, strawberry!" Rukia said standing up so she was looming over him. Ichigo then stood up, immediately towering over her and gave her a scowl, "I was just asking no need to get all defensive." Rukia then jumped onto the seat and stood there now almost eye-to-eye with her boyfriend. They stared each other down their faces getting closer and closer until there were just inches between them, and then Rukia did something I wasn't expecting. She quickly pecked him on the cheek and sat back down laughing to herself. Ichigo smirked and sat down behind her on the bench so that she was in between his legs as he pulled her closer. She laughed and he just rested his head atop hers. I rolled my eyes laughing to myself, "You two are just too perfect for each other." I complimented them and decided to move away from the couple so I could have some time to myself. I spent the rest of the period lost in thought, thinking about the Vargas boy. His eyes, his hair, his smile, his voice.

Before I knew it, third period had come and gone and I had to go to a not so favorite class. Spanish with Mr. Heredia was in the least abhorrent. I sighed and without much second thought entered the classroom not in high spirits at all. The teacher, whom I despised mocked out, "Hola mer." I didn't respond but rolled my eyes and scoffed under my breath when he wasn't looking. I sat in my seat and slouched a bit. I had an idea that the class was not going to be fun today. Right before the bell was about to ring Mr. Heredia moved from where he was standing holding the door open and allowed it to shut with a loud clang. _Great now I'm locked in here._ He made his way to the front of the class greeting us all, in Spanish. _Stupid common language! Why can't they have any cool languages like Japanese, or German, or Italian? _I smirked to myself at the thought when suddenly there was a knock at the door. The teacher moved to the door and opened it while at the same time asking, "Yes?" He was blocking the doorway so I couldn't see the face to the obviously male voice replying, "Hi um I have your class now. I'm new." "Oh you are? Well then come on in." Mr. Heredia moved from his place shielding my vision and allowed the one who had been on my mind 24/7 to walk in signature frown in place and all. My eyes widened at the sight. I turned quickly and ran my hand through my hair a couple of times. "Okay, um you can sit um, who sits there?" he asked a random boy near the middle, "Stephanie." The kid replied. Mr. Heredia searched the room for a seat for him and that's when I said, "No one sits here, Mr. Heredia." He looked over and then turned toward Romano and said, "Alright señor, sit next to the young lady in the back left corner." Romano eyes followed to where our teacher was directing and when they fell on me, my heart skipped a beat. I smiled at him and his face took on an small smirk.

After our fourth period class had ended, it wasn't so bad after all. Romano had left the room quickly and I kind of sadly gathered my things and made my way to the door. I opened it and was surprised to see Romano standing outside the classroom. "Who are you waiting for?" I asked with a warm smile. Romano smirked, "You of course, bella." I was seriously freaking out on the inside. _Please tell me I am not dreaming! _"Oh, well then. Do you want to get lunch?" I asked with a slight blush. "Sure if that's what you want to do." He replied stepping up from his slouched position against the wall. We walked together to the horridly long lunch line. Romano looked shocked to say the least. "Holy crapola! This is just for lunch eh?" he asked while slowly looking forward to try and see the front of it. "Yeah," I chuckled, "Do you want to go in the pizza line? It's always shorter." I suggested. He looked interested as soon as I had said it, though I wasn't sure whether it was the pizza part or the shorter line part that he was excited about. "Come on." I said as I grabbed his sleeve and tugged him behind me through the crowd to the empty pizza line. We got in and got our food and then we walked through the commons outside to a sitting area by the A-wing wall. We sat down and, each of us placing our trays in our laps said individual prayers and then began to eat. "So how do you like your classes so far?" I asked him with a smile. "Hm, they're whatever. I did enjoy fourth and second period though." He smirked and I laughed feeling my face heat up slightly. "I must say though, this pizza," he began. "Yeah?" I asked. "It sucks." He finished bluntly. I laughed out loud when I heard him say that. "You should try my pizza, eh. That's true Italian cuisine." He replied with a look on his face that showed very little humility. "You can cook?" I asked already guessing what the answer would be. "Of course. When you're Italian, food is an important part of the family. The kitchen is the heart of the house and being in it together makes the house a home." He replied seriously. "So you have Spanish, huh?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Yeah. I am a shameful Hispanic who doesn't know her own language." I replied with a shrug, "What about you though, what're you doing in Spanish class?" "Well aside from being fluent in both English and Italian I decided a third language wouldn't be too bad." "Oh so you speak no Spanish at all." I replied nodding. "Uh, actually aside from living in Italy, I did live in Spain for a while so I do know some Spanish." He said that kind of reluctantly. I frowned while giving him a look that said, 'really?' He shrugged and then I said, "Are you and your brother going to go to mutual on Wednesday?" He looked thoughtful then replied, "Well are you going to be there?" I smiled and then said, "Yes I'll be there and you can tell your brother my sister will be there too." Right then the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang and I stood collecting my trash and Romano stood too. "Here, let me bella." He said as he took my tray from me and threw it away with his own trash. "Gracias." I said with a smile. "Te Nada," he said as he smiled and grabbed his books to leave. I gathered my books and walked to my fifth period class, a huge smile adorning my face as I did so.


	4. Breawna's School Day

**~Breawna's School Day~**

I made it to the locker room still fairly early considering it wasn't possible to be late to PE when you had it first period. I dressed slowly and rather lazily. When I was done with that, I went over to where Sakura's locker was. I stood outside of her row and waited for her to come out. When she finally did, she started bothering me about lotion. "Do you have any lotion?" she asked looking down at her legs with slight worry. I rolled my eyes but replied with a smile, "Come on Sakura your white as white can get, you can't even tell if you're not wearing lotion." "So! Do have any or not?" she replied. I sighed, "Yeah, I do. Come on." After I had given Sakura some of my lotion, we made our way to the back door of the locker room to go outside. It was slightly misty but it wasn't too cold. We made our way to the numbers that served as the meeting place for our class and sat on our numbers, which were right next to each other. Neji was in our PE class also another boy who was Neji's age who I guess we considered our friend. He was very friendly, had a bowl shape haircut, and Sakura and I were positive he had a crush on her. We thankfully had a free day meaning we could just do whatever we want and hang out. I'd have been mortified if we had actually had to run. We all hung out by the wall, the conversations that went on weren't of interest to me though. I found myself blanking out at intervals while clutching the hand that Feli had touched to my chest.

Second period was boring old Spanish one. I wasn't looking forward to it at all. To my joyous surprise though I found someone talking with Naruto, someone who I'd come to grow very interested in. I walked quicker toward the classroom door and stopped in front of the two boys. "Hey Naruto!" Naruto who had been chatting away stopped mid-sentence then turned, squinting at me, "Hm, oh! Hey Bre." He replied. I smiled then turned to Feli, "Hi Feliciano." I said shyly. "Ciao, bella. Um do-" Poor Feliciano was cut off when our Spanish teacher threw open the door ceremoniously and exclaimed "Buenos días señores y señorita!" Each of us jumped and our teacher chuckled. "Mr. Heredia what the heck was that for?! You scared us!" Naruto exclaimed much in character. Mr. Heredia simply smiled in response while I stood there glaring the man down. He held the door open while each of us made our way in and told us to sit wherever we wanted. I sat in between Naruto and Feliciano; we sat in the middle of the classroom. Mr. Heredia came in after standing at the door for a while and questioned Feli. "Hola señor. Are you new?" Feliciano smiled brightly and replied, "Yes sir I am, I just moved here." Mr. Heredia nodded, "So what's your name new kid?" "It's Feliciano Vargas." "Oh señor Vargas. Welcome to the class." Feliciano nodded and after Mr. Heredia had walked away, I turned to him excitedly and whispered, "Isn't he just horrid?" Feliciano gave me a confused look, "Why? He seemed nice to me?" I smiled, "You're just so sweet. You could meet the meanest person in the world and think they were nice huh?" Feliciano gave a chuckle and was about to answer before Naruto cut in, "You just hate the guy and Feliciano here just met him so give him a chance to make a final judgment before you go filling his head with your biased opinions." I turned toward Naruto and gave him a look that shut him up pretty easily.

After that was third period algebra and that was ugh. I had only just gotten there when Naruto began talking to me quite loudly might I add about Hinata. "So anyway after you left the two of us alone she just got really quiet and it was awkward!" he whined. I gave him a sympathetic look. "I mean is it me? Does Hinata not like me Bre? You've got to know! You do don't you! She hates me I knew it!" just when I thought Naruto's rambles wouldn't end he said just a little quieter. "So Bre," he had a creepy look on his face. I looked at him warily, "What?" "Feliciano was asking me about you before you got to the class." My full and undivided attention was immediately on him, "Oh really? Do tell." "Yeah, so the guy wouldn't shut up about you. That is until you came up outta nowhere. He was asking about your exact age, your birthday, he even asked about the classes you were taking this year and if you went to all those youth church activities or not. Weird huh?" I smiled and replied, "Um, yeah I guess it is kind of weird." Class started and went on slowly much to mine and I'm sure Naruto's dismay.

After third period was lunch though and boy I was looking forward to it. Naruto and I walked to the c-wing together then split up to go to our separate lockers. After I had gotten my things and was, walking on my way out, I passed Hinata's locker and saw her there with Sakura. I smiled and approached the two, "Hey guys. What're we waiting for let's hurry up before all the good food is taken." They turned and smiled at me. "Sure, let's go I'm starved." Sakura replied. We three exited and made our way toward the horrifically long lunch line. As we approached, Hinata spotted the boys already in line. "Oh, there they are." Hinata exclaimed while pointing. "Where, I don't see them." Sakura said as she scanned the faces. "They're there." Hinata said still ever so patient and pointing. "I d-" I grabbed Sakura's head and directed it toward where the boys stood, "Right there Sakura." Naruto by then had seen us and shouted, "Hey! Guys come over here." while waving. We all smiled and waved back and scooted in line next to them. "Hey, Sasuke. How were your classes this morning?" I asked striking up conversation. Sasuke shrugged with a grin, "Eh, you know they were the same but, oh right. So now in Biology Honors it's Hinata, Feliciano, and I." I smiled to myself and everyone seemed to notice. "Ha! Bre's got the hots for the Italian boy." Sakura teased gleefully. I immediately frowned and tried to object but it was no use trying to hide such an obvious thing like that from my four best friends. Everyone laughed and hooted. I just rolled my eyes, "It's not like I can do anything about it though. We aren't even sixteen yet." Naruto broke out his signature grin, "Yeah but we all know that once each of us have hit sixteen we'll be going on loads of group dates together." Sakura gave Naruto a surprised look, Hinata colored a bit, and Sasuke and I exchanged little amused but knowing looks. "Well, that's certainly surprising coming form you Naruto. Don't you think Hinata?" Sakura said deviously while casting a sideways glance at Hinata who could only stutter in response, the poor thing.

A changed topic and long conversation later we had finally gotten our lunches and were walking to our usual spot by the drinking fountain. We found our spot already inhabited though by one familiar face and a whole other four whom we'd come to know this year. "Whoa! Hey Feliciano seems you've made some new friends huh?" Naruto greeted friendly as we five approached. A familiar and equally as loud albino turned with a curious expression, which immediately transformed into a grin as he saw us. "Well if it isn't my favorite awesome little group of freshies!" he exclaimed. Feliciano waved to us with a large grin, "Oh hello everyone. I met some new friends who you seem to already be acquainted with." Sasuke smiled, "Are you kidding, these are like the coolest juniors on campus; everyone knows them." Francis, the only blonde of the trio said with a smile, "So how have all your days gone so far? Studying hard?" We all nodded and laughed in response. "So we heard from Feliciano here that you all have some classes with him?" Antonio asked, or more like stated. "Oh, yeah. I have Spanish with him along with Naruto." "A-and Sasuke and I have him in our Bio class for first period." Hinata stammered. Feliciano, Naruto, and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Feliciano bounded over from his seat excitedly, saying, "Also I met someone else who I'm sure you don't know! His name is Ludwig!" Each of us five dawned curious expressions. "Who is it? Where is he?" Sakura asked looking around as the rest of us did the same. Feliciano smiled and then turned and said, "Hey come over here. They want to meet you." We heard a voice say, "Hm, well alright." We were all surprised to say the least that the boy standing before us was only a freshman like the rest of us. He was fairly tall and at first glance could've been mistaken for a sophomore. He had pure blonde hair and light blue eyes; he also appeared to be very, serious. I was the first to ditch my shocked expression and exclaim, "Hello Ludwig was it? I'm Breawna." He smiled politely but said rather awkwardly, "I know, err, we have the same English Honors class." My smiled turned into a, 'boy do I feel stupid right now', face. Sakura giggled from behind me and then stepped forward to introduce herself, "Hey! I'm Sakura Haruno. Also this _is_ my real hair color." Ludwig looked a little confused but greeted her nonetheless. Gilbert who had been engrossed in his own conversation with Toni and Francis jumped in mid-Hinata/Ludwig formalities and said, "So I see you've all met my boring little brother eh?" Sakura and I regained our shocked expressions, while Naruto and Sasuke snickered a bit. Ludwig rolled his eyes in annoyance and said, "I'm not boring I'm just more mature than my brother here. Much, more mature." Naruto was now in hysterics and Sasuke was openly smiling. "Hey I like you!" Naruto exclaimed after he'd quit his laughing enough to speak. Ludwig smirked. We spent the rest of our lunch talking to each other.

At the end of lunch, I had to go to my fourth period world history honors class with Hinata, and Feliciano. We walked there together. We got there fairly early considering none of us liked to delay. Hinata and I greeted our teacher Ms. Tuntland and I introduced Feliciano to her. "Hey Ms. Tuntland?" I said as she was turned and engaged in a conversation with another student. "Yeah?" she said as she turned around to face Feliciano and I. "Um, yeah. So this is Feliciano Vargas he is new to the school and is in your class now." Ms. Tuntland nodded in approval then smiled at Feli before saying, "You'll like this class as long as you keep to it and do all your work; you should do fine." Feliciano nodded politely and was assigned a seat next to me. Hinata sat to my right and he now sat to my left; it was perfect.

After that was fifth period, Hinata split up and left Feliciano and I to walk to class together. I personally like to walk on the outside corridor to avoid the hustle and bustle of inside and Feliciano seemed to have no objections. "So, how was your first day of school at Valley?" I asked save we walk in silence. "Well, it was very enjoyable thanks to all of you that is. Also I met a lot of new and interesting people so I'm sure the rest of my school year will be great." I smiled and nodded in response and told him that he would love this next teacher because she really cared about her students. He nodded, "Yes I know, well that is from what Ludwig has told me. He said she was really nice." I smiled, "Yes, Ludwig was right. I'm pretty embarrassed I never took notice of him before." Feliciano grinned cutely, "Well he doesn't mind. He honestly prefers things that way; that is to say that he doesn't mind not being the one to stand out." I nodded thoughtfully. We turned into the corridor and I led him to the classroom door. I opened the door to my fifth period rambunctious classmates. They were all socializing some with one another and others with our teacher. I entered, Feliciano followed and we approached Mrs. Nava together. "Mrs. Nava," I said greeting her. She turned and looked at me expectantly. "Oh, well um. You have a new student." Mrs. Nava 'oh'ed and looked around. "Yeah, um, this is Feliciano Vargas; your new student." I said as I gave Feliciano a little push so he was standing in front of her. "Oh well, welcome to Valley View Feliciano." She said shaking his hand. "Thank you." Feliciano said. She sat him next to Ludwig and both seemed fine with that.

Sixth period was Biology and I had that class with Sakura and Naruto. I made my way to the back of the school where the class was. "So hey." I greeted as I approached the class door, which was, by the way, always closed and locked. "Did anyone think to knock?" Sakura asked tetchily, after having to stand there for as long as she had I would be grumpy too. "Duh." Naruto answered just as grumpily. I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door. Promptly much to all of our surprise it opened; but one of our classmates opened it. "Were you sitting in there the whole time?" Sakura asked the boy. The boy shrugged as if to answer and we just scoffed. We took what felt like an endless amount of cornell notes. I honestly didn't understand a bit of it, I felt like the teacher was speaking an entirely different language. The day ended lazily as I walked out of class with Naruto and Sakura.


	5. Thus the day ends

**A.N. Oh my gosh. I was so happy to see the two reviews! You are so awesome. Thank you so much for the reviews because I was starting to lose hope in the story. Also thanks for the great tips, starting after this chapter I'll try to put more of their thought when it's in their pov too; thank you! **

**~Norm POV~**

"Gosh! I felt like we'd never get outta there!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura sighed and Breawna said, "I have a headache…" They walked to the c-wing and collected what they would need for tonight's homework assignments and then made their way to the front of the school to sit and wait for their rides, siblings, and whatever. Sasuke walked up with Feliciano and Hinata. The three of them sat down with them and they all sighed. Breawna smiled and turned to everyone, "Just another Monday. Huh?" Sakura and Sasuke smirked while Naruto and Hinata laughed. "I usually hate Mondays-" Feliciano began. "Join the club." Sakura cut-in. "Well yes, but, today was…I really liked today." Hinata smiled at him, "Well that's good. I honestly think if we all tried to have a positive attitude about our day then it would always go well." We all nodded at Hinata's comment. "I like that…Stay positive people!" Naruto exclaimed. We all burst out laughing when we noticed our older siblings/friends staring at us as they walked up. "Okay…" Itachi said awkwardly before turning to Sasuke, "Come on little brother." Sasuke sighed then stood and smiled/waved before following his brother toward their car. TenTen smiled, "So I'm guessing you all had good days?" They nodded and replied with simultaneous yeses. Mariah sat down next to Breawna and Naruto and Feliciano made his way over to his brother who was on his cell phone. TenTen adjusted the strap to her shoulder bag and then tapped Sakura's leg. "Come on then we should get going, I have a lot of homework tonight." She said and Sakura stood reluctantly before replying, "Yeah, me too. Okay bye guys." The two of them walked to the corner where Sakura's mom drove up, and got into the car.

It was now just the five of them. Romano had just hung up and stuck his cell phone in his pocket with a sigh. Naruto quirked an eyebrow before saying, "Do you guys need a ride?" Feliciano smiled, "No, our Mom is on her way." "She's just running a little late." Romano said before sitting himself down next to Mariah. The three freshmen took to talking about their Spanish teacher while Mariah and Romano fussed over the latest song they'd been given. To Romano it was new but to Mariah, who'd had it just a day longer, it was just slightly less confusing. "So we go higher here?" Romano said pointing to the sheet. Mariah shook her head, "No only _we_ do. You stay the same." Romano nodded but teased, "Are you sure?" Mariah rolled her eyes playfully and said, "Yes." Just then, a red Fiat sped up and screeched to a stop in front of them. Naruto, Breawna, and Mariah gave wide-eyed looks to one another. "Oh that's our mom!" Feliciano exclaimed while jumping up from his seat. He turned to Breawna and said softly, "Bye… I will see you tomorrow at seminary, si?" She giggled and said, "Si." Feliciano grinned and then turned to Naruto, "See you tomorrow." Naruto nodded. Romano, grabbed his sheet music from Mariah, holding her hand in both of his and said, "Bye, bella." Before smirking, retrieving his sheet, and getting in his car. Mrs. Vargas waved to the kids and then sped away.

Mariah and Breawna exchanged glances and Mariah couldn't keep down her blush. Naruto eyed the two and then nodded before squinting at them knowingly and saying, "Oooh so the both of you li-" Mariah only blushed more before exclaiming, "You know what little boy we are not having this conversation!" Breawna laughed and then nodded at Naruto answering his question. He smirked and then stood as his mother drove up. Mrs. Namikaze gave Mariah and Breawna rides home from school. The three of them got in the car and she grinned at them, brushing her red hair from her face before exclaiming, "Well hello there! How was everyone's day?" Mariah smiled, "It was good, thank you." Naruto nodded and then Breawna exclaimed, "Oh! So you know the new family in our ward, the Vargas's?" Kushina looked thoughtful as she pulled out of the parking lot, "Oh! Yes the one with the two sons!" Bre nodded opening her mouth to speak further when Naruto cut her off, "Oh yeah! Mom, they go to our school!" Kushina exclaimed and Breawna scowled at him and then said quickly before he could cut her off again, "Yes, and we all have classes with them!" Mrs. Namikaze nodded smiling as she now focused solely on her driving. Bre turned to Mariah, "Do you have a lot of homework tonight?" She replied slowly, "Mmm, not really. Do you?" Breawna nodded.

When she pulled up in front of their house, Mariah and Breawna thanked her and said goodbye to Naruto. Mariah walked slowly to the front door but still got there first. She looked at Breawna impatiently who replied irritably, "Why don't you ever carry your house key?!" Mariah shrugged and Bre rolled her eyes and proceeded to open the door with her own key. Mariah plopped herself down on the couch and then Breawna headed into the kitchen. They both knew, that they should start their homework; but what teen does their homework _right_ after they get home from school. Not these girls. XD

**A.N. Yay, i hope you liked it...haha but this is the last pre-written chapter i have and break is almost done, darn. It might be a long time before i update again...Thanks, i'd appreciate a review! Toodles!**


End file.
